


T A T T O O S (Happy POV Imagine)

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [10]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: The arrangement was simple; don't catch feelings. Does Happy realize too late that he's broken the rules?





	T A T T O O S (Happy POV Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> **Playlist:**[Kissin’ On My Tattoos - August Alsina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8yN1n7HgqQ)  
>  **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01)or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

**WARNINGS: Explicit content**  (smut)

* * *

 

 ******~(SOA)~  
** _Baby I don’t blame you_  
_For being in the clubs_  
_Getting all that love_  
_Because you’re so beautiful_  
_God made you to show that off_  
_Now I ain’t ever been the jealous type of guy_  
_But I want you to myself, I can’t lie_  
_I know we ain’t on no one-on-one thing_  
_But baby, it should change_  
****~(SOA)~****

Clad only in his boxers, he sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the mattress. He rested his elbows on his knees and ran his hands up, rubbing them over his scalp. He rolled his shoulders back, working out the stress in his muscles. He brought one hand back down, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. He tipped his head back, bringing his hands together under his chin, resting it on the tips of his fingers. He felt the weight of the bed shift behind him and he dropped his hands down into his lap. It was still early, the sun barely on the horizon. He didn’t hear as she moved toward him, and he didn’t hear as the sheets billowed around her waist. As soon as her fingers connected with his skin, trailing along the line of spine, and his head bowed forehead, all attempts at composure lost. All the tension in his body released and he relaxed into her. Her touch was a like a whisper, easily disregarded if you weren’t attuned to it; prepared for it. His body was on her frequency and had been for a long time. He couldn’t pinpoint when it happened, or how it happened, but here he was desperately wanting more. Her finger tips danced around the hem of his neck until she let her entire arm droop down his chest. She pulled herself up against him, her bare chest pressed against his back. She hooked one leg around his hip, letting it hang between both of his. She pressed her lips into his shoulder blade, running her nose along the outer edge of his back. When she reached the crook where his neck connected to his upper body she tilted her head, resting it in that special place. A place he’d let no woman call their own before. A place solely for her use. 

“Leaving so soon?” She sighed, her warm breath ghosting over his skin.

He reached up, linking his fingers through hers and squeezed. With no more than a nod, he lifted away from the bed, standing and turning around to face her. The soft light from daybreak filtering in through the window, illuminating the lazy smile on her face. He gazed down the length of his arm, her hand still held tightly within his. He licked his lips and let go. He watched as her hand tumbled back down into the mess of her sheets. She used that hand to grab a handful of her covers and dropped backwards into the pillows. He scooped up his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. She yawned, turning over to lie on her stomach. He felt as her eyes watched his every move. In response to her gaze, he flexed, his muscles contracting with every motion. When he was dressed, shrugging into his cut, he glanced back over at her. His eyes locked with hers and she gave him a slow wink. He held her gaze for a few more seconds before turning and retreating through her bedroom door. He heard the crinkle of her blankets as she turned over, and the sigh that escaped her as she relaxed, falling back asleep.   

 ** **~(SOA)~  
****_Cause when I be out with other chicks I be thinking bout you  
__And when you be out on dates you be texting me too  
__Telling me to come pick you up when he drop you off_  
I pray to God he ain’t breaking you off  
****~(SOA)~**  
**

His fingers were tied deeply into the blonde’s hair, pressing her harder against him. The crow eater’s head bobbed back and forth, never relenting. He glanced down catching as the crow eater stared up at him, a distorted smile on her face. He grunted, screwing his face up at her and shoving her head harder against him. He tilted his head backwards, closing his eyes and picturing her face. He replaced the blonde’s greasy hair with her flowing locks. Her smile mimicked his smirk, and her bright eyes gazed up at him. Her tell-tale wink reflected in his memory and ignited the fire within him. His body tensed and he held the crow eater’s head still. He nearly sagged into the chair as his body calmed, the fire washing away. His fingers loosened and he leaned into the chair, lining himself with the backrest. He heard an unseemly giggle –  _in a tone that wasn’t hers_  – from the crow eater and was immediately thrust from his reverie. His body stiffened and he straightened his spine, his eyes snapping open to glare at the crow.

 “Get out.” He growled.

 She stumbled backwards at his tone, scrambling to leave the dorm room. He groaned, throwing himself back into the chair. He contracted his hands into fists, feeling as his nails dug into his palms. He opened them again, staring down at the half moon indents. He was waiting and he knew it. He always waited on her, hand and foot. He pulled his burner out of his pocket and toyed with it, flipping it around in his hands. He knew where she was tonight. Another date, a different man. He fought to settle the rage that built in his chest. His burner buzzed, causing his fingers to twitch. He clenched is jaw, flicking it open. One new message.

  ** _Another boring one._**  The message read.  **** _Pick me up?_

He didn’t bothering texting her back. She knew he’d be there. She knew he’d drop everything and meet her.

 ******~(SOA)~  
** _I don’t want nobody but you_  
_Kissin’ on my tattoos_  
_I don’t want nobody but me_  
_Talkin to you_  
_Until you fall asleep_  
_We better stop playing (We better stop playing games)_  
_Before we mess around and someone gets hurt_  
_I don’t want nobody but you (nobody but you)_  
_Kissin’ on my tattoos_  
****~(SOA)~****

He tapped the kickstand, letting this bike idle by the curb. He was parked on the street in front of her house. He saw her car in the driveway but didn’t spot another. She was alone. He reached into the pocket of his cut, brandishing a cigarette pack. He tapped one smoke out into his hand, fishing for his lighter in his jeans pocket. He bent forward, cupping his hand around the end of the smoke and lighting it. He inhaled deeply, held in the vapour and then exhaled through his nose. He heard a door open and glanced up to see her shrugging into a light bomber, tucking her hands into her hair and flipping it out of the collar. She pulled the door shut behind her, locked it and bound down the steps towards him. She smiled and bounced up onto her tiptoes, pushing a small kiss to his lips. As she retreated, she plucked the cigarette from his fingers and stole a toke. She blew the smoke back out into his face, raising her eyebrows in a defiant manner. He swallowed, hooked his hand around the middle of her back and smashed his lips into hers. She arched herself backwards, causing him to lean over further. Her hands swept up his arms, along his neck and lay against his freshly shaved crown. He groaned his self-control melting under her touch. If he was an addict, she’d be his drug of choice; his favourite brand of heroin.  

 ** **~(SOA)~**    
** _All my homies wanna know what’s up with us_  
_They can’t believe that I’m kicking it with just one girl_  
_But I’m cool with that_  
_Them pretty eyes and that smile_  
_Girl I’m a fool for that (yeah I’m a fool for that)_  
_Cause when I be out with other chicks I be thinking bout you_  
_And when you be out on dates you be texting me too_  
_Telling me to come pick you up when he drop you off_  
_I pray to God he ain’t breaking you off_  
****~(SOA)~****

He didn’t know when, or how, but the rest of the boys caught on. They figured out his predicament. They didn’t know her, but they knew of her. They knew she existed. He tried to throw them off. He tried burying himself in the sweetbutts but couldn’t. They weren’t her. They didn’t make the same noises. They didn’t gasp his name the right way. They didn’t touch him like her. They just weren’t her. 

“Killer found his kryptonite.” Someone joked. 

It annoyed him. The lot of them commenting on his personal business. Each of them had an Old Lady, or someone they favoured. Was it any different that he’d found a favourite too? He reclined on the couch, letting the crows rub against him but it did nothing. He couldn’t even pretend to enjoy it. He slipped his hand into his pocket, tapping his index finger against the plastic of his burner. He glanced at the clock above the bar, noticing that it’d gotten late. She never left him waiting this long. A sudden realization hit him and a surge of green coloured his vision. Had this been the date that would change everything. He jumped up, knocking the crows backwards. The green faded into a pulsing red. Their arrangement wasn’t up yet. He wasn’t ready to change what they had. If it was going to end, it would be on his terms. He stalked out of the clubhouse, whistles and hollering following as he left. He was breaking his golden rule. He was making the first move. 

 ******~(SOA)~**  
_I don’t want nobody but you_  
_Kissin’ on my tattoos_  
_I don’t want nobody but me_  
_Talkin to you_  
_Until you fall asleep_  
_We better stop playing (We better stop playing game)_  
_Before we mess around and someone gets hurt_  
_I don’t want nobody but you (nobody but you)_  
_Kissin’ on my tattoos_  
****~(SOA)~** **

He was sitting on her doorstep when the sleek black Audi pulled up into her driveway. He stood, taking calculated steps towards the vehicle. He watched as the smartly dressed man exited first, rushing around to hide her behind him. He paused, raising one eyebrow and silencing the scoff on his lips.

 “Happy?” He heard her voice from behind the other man’s shoulder.

The man turned his head in her direction, “You know this…” He turned back to him to give him a scathing glare, “Criminal?”

His hand lowered, his fingers twitching around the cold metal of his firearm. His tongue ran along his lower lip, a curl developing in a mute growl. He noticed that she didn’t answer. She didn’t acknowledge their familiarity with each another. She placed her hand on the forearm of the man blocking her way and attempted to move him away from her. The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

“Hey!” She shouted, unprepared for the quick grab.

Losing all semblance of restraint, he lunged, his fist cocked and smashed it into her dates face. The three of them were slammed against the hood of the car. She was the first to pull away, witnessing as he beat the living hell out of the man who brought her home. Her hands circled around his bicep and tugged him backwards.

“Happy.” She murmured, calling him back to his conscious.

He backed away, his breathing ragged. She positioned herself in front of him, her back to the other man and kept her hands on him, smoothing down his arms. Her date straightened back up, patting his face where he was bleeding.

“What the fuck?!” He yelled, “You’re just going to let him attack me like that?”

He watched as her body language froze, her eyes turning to ice. She tossed her hair over, returning his original scathing glare, “I suggest you leave.”

Her date gulped and was quick to jump back into his pretentious car. They both watched as he backed out and sped off into the distance. He turned his gaze back down to the woman standing in front of him. He’d never seen her dressed up before. She wore a slim and flowing black silk dress. Her shawl still positioned properly across her back and draped over her forearms. Her fingers descended down his arm, circling around his SONS rings. She lifted his hand to her mouth, her eyes flicking up to his and kissed each finger, without her gaze faltering. He dipped down, scooping her up into his arms and advanced towards her front door. She trilled with laughter, the sound echoing into the summer breeze around them. When they reached the door she handed him the keys. Together, their hands laid over one another’s, they unlocked the door. He kicked it closed behind him and placed her back down on her feet.

She dropped her shawl onto the ground and reached for his cut. She slid it over his shoulders and down. She tossed it away from them, draping it over the end table. He swallowed as she ran her hands under his shirt, tracing the lines of his abdomen. In a swift movement she tugged the shirt up and over his head. A shiver ran along his spine as he witnessed the heat in her gaze. She bit down on her lip, her hands running down his torso and connecting with his jeans. She tucked her fingers underneath his belt and bowed her head, lining his chest with kisses. She left a trail of fire along his skin. When she reached the ring of his neck, she kissed each word tattooed along his collar.

“What changed?” She paused. 

He startled by her sudden question. She tilted her head in his direction, waiting for an answer. He bent down, fisting a handful of fabric into his hands and hiked the dress up her legs. He smashed his lips against hers, grabbing her thighs and spreading them. She got the hint and hopped up. He caught her, her legs entwining around him. He kicked his shoes off and proceeded down the hallway. When they reached her bedroom door be pulled back.

“Your mine.” He growled.

**~(SOA)~  
**

K I S S I N G on my T A T T O O S


End file.
